


I've missed you

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Bottom Isak, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Top Even, boys so much in love, no story really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: And there he stands when Isak opens the door, as cool and as suave as ever, flicking his eyebrows, whispering a deep “halla” at Isak who can’t help but throw himself at Even. Even who has been gone for almost a week now, visiting relatives with his family, leaving Isak so starved of kisses and touches and with a cold, empty bed at night. He can’t even remember what it was like before he had Even, before he had this, someone to love, to touch, and to touch him back, to stroke his cheek and tuck away his hair and to watch stupid movies with. Even holds him close, his long arms around Isak, his nose buried in his hair and then his mouth is searching Isak’s who welcomes it, smiling through kisses, clinging to his boyfriend as though his life depended on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So there isn't really a story here, they're just having sex.

And there he stands when Isak opens the door, as cool and as suave as ever, flicking his eyebrows, whispering a deep “halla” at Isak who can’t help but throw himself at Even. Even who has been gone for almost a week now, visiting relatives with his family, leaving Isak so starved of kisses and touches and with a cold, empty bed at night. He can’t even remember what it was like before he had Even, before he had this, someone to love, to touch, and to touch him back, to stroke his cheek and tuck away his hair and to watch stupid movies with. Even holds him close, his long arms around Isak, his nose buried in his hair and then his mouth is searching Isak’s who welcomes it, smiling through kisses, clinging to his boyfriend as though his life depended on it. 

“I’ve missed you so much” he manages to slip out between kisses and Even smiles at him, “me too, baby”, and continues to kiss him, licking inside his mouth, keeping his hand in Isak’s hair, moving them towards Isak’s room and shutting the door with a kick of his foot. 

And then Even undresses him, making sure to never let go of Isak, covering him with kisses, grazing his hands and his fingertips all over his body and Isak has to cling to the wall and to Even not to lose his balance completely. Even never stops touching him, his mouth whispering sweet promises into Isak’s ear and then continues to travel down his neck, sucking and licking and when he’s close to the hem of Isak’s jeans he can’t help but moan and Even just hums, kissing his belly while his deft fingers undoes the jeans Isak is wearing. He pulls them down his legs, tracing the inside of his thighs and Isak almost trips, giggling, as Even is pulling the jeans completely off him, leaving him only in his boxers. Even is sitting on his knees, his fingers running up and down Isak’s body and his mouth kissing Isak’s thighs, slowly going up towards where Isak is aching to be touched. Feathery light touches along the length of him, leaving him panting and wanting, and then he can feel Even’s fingers gently pulling at the waistband of his boxers, as if asking for permission. A breathy “please” escaping Isak’s lips and then he is completely naked in front of Even who is looking at him as though he is the most beautiful being in the universe, worshipping him with his lips and his hands and his eyes. 

“What do you want, baby?” and then Isak remembers that it is something he wants, something he has been wanting to do for quite some time now, and he collects himself, takes a deep breath and pulls Even up for a brief kiss and then just tells him, before his courage betrays him. 

“I want to ride you. I want you inside me. I want to know what it feels like.” and Even doesn’t miss a beat, he kisses Isak, embracing him, humming, whispering “please” in his ear before moving them towards the bed, never letting go of Isak. 

Isak is sprawled out on the bed, watching Even undress before him, marveling at the thought that he is allowed to touch him too, that he knows the feeling of his skin on his own, that he has tasted every inch of Even and that he knows what he sounds like when Isak moves inside of him and that soon, those long, gorgeous fingers of his will be exploring Isak just the way he wants them to. He lingers at Even’s full lips, his sharp cut jaw line, following his long neck, down his torso to the v of his hips, the trail of hairs leading down to his gorgeous dick that is so swollen and hard now because of Isak and then Even is hovering above him, gently touching his lips with his own, his hand in Isak’s hair and the warmth radiating off him sending shivers down Isak’s body, and then Even’s weight is on him, his smooth skin covering him, hard flesh under his fingertips, his hips grinding down on him, Even’s mouth on his and Isak’s tongue is in Even’s mouth and his hands are on Even, pulling him down, keeping him close, tracing the muscles on his back, cupping the globes of Even’s bum, moaning. 

\--- 

“So, how do you want this to go down?” Even asks between kisses, catching Isak’s eyes, kissing the corner of his mouth, stroking the hair off his forehead. “You want me to prep you?” and Isak nods and angles his face up for anther kiss and whispers to Even “I’ve showered. Like really washed. And I’ve been practicing. For you. With my fingers.” and Even can’t help but moan and to kiss Isak hard because fuck, what did he ever do to deserve this? “I’ll take care of you, baby.” He seals the promise with a kiss, then reaches for the lube on the nightstand, kissing his way down Isak’s trembling body, licking and sucking his nipples the way that he knows makes Isak’s breath shudder and then sucking a bruise into his hip, nuzzling his groin, licking up and down Isak’s length a few times, placing dirty kisses at the top and Isak can’t help but whimper, so turned on but still a bit anxious. 

Even reaches for a pillow and tells Isak to lift up, placing it underneath his hips, leaving him all exposed for Even, who is settled between his legs, running his fingers up and down the inside of his thighs, eyes hooded and his mouth slightly agape, drinking in the sight of his beautiful man. Isak can’t bear to watch, and as he feels Even’s hands running up his thighs towards his groin and then down he closes his eyes and lets out a shuddered breath. He can feel Even’s fingers caressing the very junction of this thighs, then easing his hands under him, cupping his ass and gently parting the cheeks, letting his thumbs caress him in between them and Isak is surprised by how incredibly exciting it feels, but he doesn’t even have the time to dwell on it before he feel Even’s tongue, gently lapping at his rim and he opens his eyes to the sight of Even’s mope of hair between his thighs and he spreads his legs even more, letting his head fall back on the pillow, eliciting a high moan which makes Even hum and then earns him a sloppy kiss and a lick right at his hole and very soon he’s almost shaking, shivering with pleasure. 

Even is holding his legs open, holding him open, licking and probing and Isak’s hands are in his hair, and he’s not able to contain a single thought, the only thing he can do is revel in the pleasure of Even, gently opening him up. He hears the telltale sound of a lid popping open, and soon he feels something more than just Even’s tongue at his rim, something a bit more cold and hard and he arches his back as Even pushes his finger inside, welcoming the feeling of more, more, more. 

Even has got two fingers buried in him to the hilt, gently holding him down with a firm hand on his abdomen, keeping his thighs spread with his knees, scissoring and bending his fingers inside Isak and even if he has had his own fingers inside him, it never felt this much, this good. His cock is twitching, aching and Even is panting above him, whispering how beautiful he is and how he can’t wait to feel Isak and that he is perfect, just perfect and Isak could stay in this moment forever but he needs more now, he wants to be even closer.

With Even half sitting, leaning towards the pillows propped up against the wall, Isak shakily straddles his knee, welcoming the firm hands pulling him into an embrace, tilting his head up to meet Even’s lips and he grinds down, their erections straining against each other, making both of them moan in the midst of their kiss. Even’s hands travel down to cup his ass, fingers searching for his slicked-up rim, pressing in, making him arch up and grind down even harder. 

Even puts some lube on and Isak positions himself while Even helps him and he steadies himself by holding on to Even’s shoulders, exhales, and slowly starts to sink down. Even is watching him so closely, panting, encouraging him, stroking his back and Isak is taking Even further and further, pausing now and then to regain his courage and his breath, seeking solace in Even who truly looks like he has found nirvana in Isak. He lifts up, just a little, just to sink down even further and Evens fingers are on his ass, steadying him and placing feathery touches where he is joined with Isak, spreading the lube around, feeling the stretched muscle, panting “fuck oh fuck” and moving his hips just the slightest which causes Isak to fully sit down and bottom out, his hands clasped around Even’s neck, his eyes shut tight.

Isak is breathing deeply, staying perfectly still, getting used to the sensation of being completely filled up and he decides that it’s so much more than he ever thought, more intense, more intimate and he loves that he gets to do this with Even, loves the way he looks at him and gently caresses him, the way he wants him. All of him. Even’s hands are everywhere, stroking the curls off his forehead, caressing his chest, gently stroking his cock causing him to clench and Even to moan and try to stay still underneath Isak, and then his hands are on Isak’s ass once again, pulling his cheeks apart and Isak sinks even deeper down, moaning, eyes closed. He leans forward, coaxing Even’s mouth open with his tongue, his hands around Even’s neck and he starts to move, gentle shallow thrusts at first, Even’s hands around his waist, steadying him and they moan into each other’s mouths and the thrusts become deeper, Even’s hands once again on his ass, lifting him up, driving him down and the feeling is just raw and amazing and Isak is hearing himself making sounds he doesn’t recognize as his own. 

He leans back, putting his hands behind him on Even’s thighs, arching his back, and Even thrusts up, hitting some spot inside him that almost makes him scream and Even has to pry Isak’s hand from his mouth, kissing him. “Let me hear you, please”, and Isak continues to move just right while Even wraps his hand around his cock, pulling him down with his other hand on Isak’s hip and they are so close, so close, moving and breathing in sync, conjoined, gripping, clenching, shuddering and then Isak can feel Even twitching inside him and he’s shaking, almost dizzy as he comes hard over Even’s hand, collapsing on top of him, Even, who is panting, sweating, holding him steady pressed against his chest. 

He winces as he feels Even move, slipping out of him and he feels warm fluid running down his thigh but he’s too tired, too spent to even bother. Even disappears to the bathroom and returns with a wet towel, cleaning Isak’s chest and his legs and between his cheeks, and Isak just lays there, letting Even take care of him, making grabby hands for him to return to bed, to Isak. Even leans down and kisses him, strokes his hair. “Babe, I’m putting some oil on your bum, that way you won’t be so sore later, ok?” Even tells rather than asks and Isak feels his leg being hitched up and Even’s fingers spreading cool oil between his cheeks, making him wince a little, and Even kisses him apologetically but continues to rub the oil gently. Finally, he rearranges the pillows and pulls Isak into his arms, wrapping them in the duvet, gently stroking Isak’s hair, caressing his cheeks, tracing his mouth with his fingertips. Isak is slowly coming down from his high, nuzzling into Even’s chest, kissing his neck, craving the warmth of Even, needing to feel him, and in some ways, this is almost more intimate than the sex itself, the loving care afterwards, the cuddling and the settling down. 

“Babe, did you just have your tongue in my ass?” Isak suddenly asks, half asleep, mumbling into Even’s neck. Even just hums, hugging him closer. “It was fucking glorious, like… it was amazing.” Isak drifts off, kissing Even’s neck, sighing contently. 

“You know what’s glorious though?” Even asks, making Isak look up at him. “You, riding me like there’s no tomorrow. So fucking hot.” 

“Mm, I liked that, I like the way you held me. And I didn’t expect it to feel so… good.” Isak smiles against Even, pecking his cheek, making Even turn his head and kiss him for real.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos warms my heart!  
> <3


End file.
